


I Feel Your Name Coursing Through My Veins

by crimsontheory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, I really have no idea how to tag this, M/M, Rimming, Wall Sex, a little fluff, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a little fun in their hotel room after their first show of the WWAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Your Name Coursing Through My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda just short and sweet. Basically I just wanted some wall sex, but I threw a little fluff in there too.
> 
> So I wrote this in a little under two hours, and only read over it once, so I apologize for it probably being terrible. Also this is like the only thing I've ever written, like ever, (that wasn't for a grade) and I am by no means a writer, so please don't be too mean. If you notice any mistakes though please let me know! I'm going to go ahead and apologize about the shitty part with the concert. I didn't really know how I wanted to write that so I just kinda rushed through it.
> 
> But anyways, I do hope you enjoy reading it because I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Title is from Lullaby by The Spill Canvas.

Louis never thinks he’ll get used to the sound. He is sprawled out on the black leather couch in the corner of their dressing room listening to the sound of their fans screams seeping through the walls. It always helps to get him extra pumped before a show. He can’t wait to get on stage, he’s just itching with excitement.

Louis slowly sips from his water bottle and takes a second to survey the room. Niall is spinning in one of the swivel chairs while typing on his phone, probably tweeting something about having the greatest fans in the world. Liam and Zayn are chatting while Lou puts the finishing touches on Zayn’s hair. But Louis can’t help but notice that there is one boy missing.

“We've got fifteen minutes lads!” Paul announces poking his head through the door. “And where the hell is Harry?”

“I’ll go find ‘im” Louis says getting up from his spot on the couch.

Louis exits the dressing room and looks down the hall to his right. He notices that the door to the dressing room three doors down is slightly cracked; he walks over to it and pushes the door open. Harry is inside standing in front of the mirror.

Harry hasn't seemed to notice Louis yet, so he leans against the door jamb and watches his boyfriend. Harry is dressed in black from head to toe and he’s fumbling with his headscarf, mumbling curses under his breath when he can’t get it to look the ways he wants. His face is scrunched up in annoyance and he just looks so adorable and Louis is so in love with him. Louis has been in love with this boy for the past four years and he falls even harder every day.

“Would you like some help with that, love?” Louis asks him, finally stepping into the room.

Harry makes eye contact with him through the mirror first, a smile slowly spreading across his face, before he turns around. “Please. It always looks better when you do it anyway.” Harry sticks out his arm handing his headscarf over to Louis.

Louis wraps the scarf tightly around Harry’s head, letting some of the longer strands curl out from underneath it. He ties it in the back and fluffs his hair a little making it look just right. Louis has to stand on his tiptoes to place a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “Better?”

“I love how tiny you are, Lou.” Harry chuckles. “But that’s much better. Thanks, babe.”

“Oi! Not all of us can be giants, okay.”

Harry laughs again. “You nervous?”

Louis takes a second to think it over. “Actually, no. I thought I would be but I’m just more excited than anything.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I just – fuck, Haz, can you believe this? When you tried out for X-Factor four years ago did you even think that you would be doing a worldwide stadium tour? ‘Cause I didn't. If someone had told me that I would have thought they were fucking crazy.”

Harry takes Louis’ hand in his own and slowly traces the rope tattoo with his thumb. “No, I didn't. I also didn't think I would be doing it with the love of my life.”

Louis looks down at his feet and blushes. Harry tells him multiples times a day that he loves him, but he will never get over the warm fuzzy feeling he gets every time he hears it. Harry puts one finger underneath Louis’ chin and lifts his face up so Harry can bring their lips together. The kiss starts of slow and sweet, but Louis wants more, always wants more with Harry, so he deepens it. He sucks Harry’s bottom lip in between his and nibbles on it lightly, Harry moans into his mouth and snakes his giant hands down Louis’ body to grab his bum.

They stay like that for what feels like hours until they hear someone clear their throat. They quickly jump apart and look towards the doorway where Liam is standing. “Come one lovebirds, we got five minutes ‘till show time and Niall wants to do the huddle.” He motions for them to follow, and they do. They walk all the way down the hallway and stop right before their entrance to the stage where the other two boys are waiting.

“About time you showed up. I sent Liam to find you because I didn’t want to walk in on you two having sex. Again.” Zayn says with a laugh.

“That was _one_ time, okay, Z, let it go. And it’s only because Harry can’t keep it in his pants.”

“Hey!” Harry says hitting Louis in the arm. “You’re just as bad as I am!”

“Alright lads, it’s almost time, let’s do this!”Niall stretches out his arms and motions for the boys to huddle up. Louis slots in between Liam and Harry, his body curving into Harry’s side with his head resting on his shoulder. Harry wraps his arms around Louis and Zayn on his right.

 “I can’t believe we’re about to go perform for nearly 40,000 people. Shit. But I can’t imagine doing it with anyone besides you four. I love you guys a lot.” Niall says.

 “Alright let’s go out there and kick some ass!” Liam shouts.

They all break apart to grab their microphones and in-ears; Louis is just slipping his in to his back pocket when he feels someone grab his arm. Harry pulls him over to the side and gives him a quick hug.

“Are you ready for this, baby?” he asks Louis.

“I am.” Louis nods. “We are going to get to sing our songs for our fans. Fucking crazy.”

They can hear the crowd cheering along to the music in their intro video. Harry steps in closer to Louis and places a quick kiss on his lips.

“I love you, Lou. Now let’s go do this!”

Louis smiles. “I love you too, H.”

\--

The crowd is so crazy, probably the most responsive crowd they've ever had, screaming and cheering, singing along to every song. Liam and Harry are doing a great job of interacting with the fans as always, Niall and Louis get into a little water fight, and Zayn’s high notes are on point.

Right before they do their Instagram video questions, Louis interrupts Liam thanking the fans for coming, to ask if he can go for a quick wee, he’s desperate. He’s able to make it back right before the questions start. They get a question about mixing two animals together, Harry says something stupid like a tiger and a fish, and Liam says something about batman. Liam and Niall practice their excellent ballet moves. Each one of them says their favorite place is Bogota and the fans go crazy.

Liam happens to get some words wrong in his solo of Strong, which Louis is going to love making fun of him for. It’s really hard for Louis not to look straight at Harry for the entirety of this song, but at one point, during Niall’s solo, Louis can’t take it anymore chances a glance over to Harry. Harry’s already facing towards him, eyes locked on Louis, and Harry blows him a quick kiss. Louis giggles and loses his place for a second.

During Little White Lies, Louis is walking down the catwalk and notices a girl taking a video and sings directly into her camera. Someone throws a Columbian flag on stage and Harry wears it like a cape. They rush off stage for an outfit change; Louis sheds his shirt for another one, and pulls Harry to the side for a quick make-out session before they have to be back on.

After they finish up their last song, each one of them thanks the crowd for being amazing and Harry says, “Columbia thank you so much. You were the perfect way to start a tour. It’s been a while and you were incredible. Love every single one of you. Have a great night!”

\--

 “Can you believe that crowd? So loud. Wow.”

“It was amazing hearing them sing the songs back to us.”

“There were so many people. Christ.”

Everyone is discussing the concert on the van to the hotel, still buzzing from adrenaline, but Louis can’t help but notice that Harry hasn't even uttered a word since the show ended. He leans over and grips Harry’s thigh, “You alright?” He whispers in his ear. Harry doesn't even look over, eyes still locked straight ahead; all he manages is a weak smile and a tight nod. Louis leaves it at that, doesn't pester him, just squeezes his thigh and joins in on the conversation with the rest of the boys.

\--

Louis is twiddling the key to their hotel room in between his thumbs on the lift up to their floor; Harry is still tense and quiet standing next to him. Louis looks up once the lift dings on their arrival, grabbing Harry’s hand so their anchor and rope tattoos line up, and pulling him through the open double doors.

“So, you wanna watch a movie or summat? I’m not quite tired just yet.” Louis asks once they reach their room. Harry doesn't respond and Louis tries not the let the frown show on his face.

Louis has barely managed to shut the door behind them before Harry is pushing him up against the wall and crushing their lips together. Harry kisses him fierce and dominating and sloppy and _perfect_. Harry licks into Louis’ mouth curling their tongues together. Harry tugs on the ends of Louis’s hair with both hands and Louis can’t help the little moans that escape him. Louis eases his hands underneath the bottom of Harry’s shirt and runs his fingers along the still fairly new laurel tattoos inked on his hips.

When Harry pulls back, his lips are cherry, cherry red and swollen and so fucking _obscene_. Louis thinks he’s beautiful. Harry licks his lips, a low growl emitting from his throat. “Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was for me to keep my hands off you tonight? Do you have _any_ idea how incredibly edible you looked up there on stage?”

Louis laughs and grabs Harry’s hips to bring him closer, feeling the length of Harry’s already hard cock against his thigh. “So that’s why you were so quiet. You could have just kissed me in the van or something. You know the lads don’t mind anymore.”

“Oh, but what I want to do to you, I’m sure the lads _don’t_ want to see.”

Louis whimpers at that as Harry tugs Louis’ shirt off his body. Harry pushes him back so his body is pressed flat against the cool wall. Harry leaves a trail of kisses along his jaw line and down his neck, slowly licking across his chest tattoo. Louis has gone totally pliant underneath his touches, his knees weak, using everything he has to keep standing. He loves when Harry takes him apart like this, slow and teasing.

When Harry reaches the top of Louis’ jeans he stands up and places a quick kiss on his lips.

“Would you turn around for me love?”

“What—“

“I said _turn around_ ” Harry bites out, his voice deep and absolutely filthy. Louis turns to face the wall. “Thank you. Was that so hard? Stay here and don’t move.”

Louis nods and hears Harry’s walk off towards the bed. He hears him rummaging through his suitcase and a quiet _ah-ha_ when he finds what he was looking for. A few moments later, Louis feels the warmth of Harry’s skin against his back. He must have shed he clothes at some point while he was gone. Harry gathers both of Louis’ hands in his and places them against wall above his head, then proceeds to kiss down the length of Louis’ spine stopping right at the top of his jeans. He moves his hands in front, unbuttons them, and pulls them down along with his briefs. Louis steps out of them and Harry tosses them off to the side.

“Now, are you going to be able to stay still for me?” Harry asks while kneading both of Louis’ arse cheeks in his giant hands.

“Yes” Louis breathes.

Louis can feel Harry’s smirk against his back as he spreads his cheeks apart. Louis yelps when he feels the wet heat of Harry’s tongue lick against his hole. He rocks his hips back into Harry’s mouth and Harry swats him on the arse.

“I thought you said you were going to stay still.”

Louis whines and Harry gets right back to it, places soft kisses to his perineum and fucking him open with his tongue, gripping his hips to keep him still. Louis can’t _see_ anything, can’t see what Harry is going to do next, he can only _feel_ and it makes everything so much more intense.

Louis’s eyes squeeze shut as Harry licks a broad, flat stripe across his rim. Louis wants to tell him how amazing this feels, how great Harry is doing, but all he can muster up is a few measly whimpers.

Harry pulls his mouth off and Louis hears the distinct snick of a bottle being opened. Louis tilts his hips back when he feels a cold finger at his entrance moments later at the same time Harry mouths at his neck. Harry is teasing, just running his finger around Louis’ rim, driving Louis positively mad.

“Harry” Louis whimpers. “Harry. Please.”

“Shh, babe, it’s okay.”

Harry finally pushes his finger inside and an embarrassing noise slips out of Louis mouth. Harry pumps his finger in and out, slowly working up speed before pushing another finger in alongside of it. Louis rubs his cock against the wall, smearing precome against it, trying to get just the tiniest bit of friction.

“God, fuck. Harry.” Louis gasps, rocking his hips into Harry’s touch. “Another, please.”

Harry pushes a third finger in, fucking Louis hard and fast. Harry’s fingers are so long, and so perfect, and he’s so, so, so, good at this, driving Louis crazy. Harry’s finger gently grazes against Louis’ prostate, and Louis moans throwing his head back as everything goes white for a second. Harry is just applying a gentle pressure against his prostate with his middle finger, while scissoring the other two. Harry slowly works his was down Louis’ body and gently licks around his fingers. Louis cries out as his whole body trembles, the familiar heat curling in his stomach.

“Haz, Harry. I’m gonna—I’m so close.” Louis says.

Abruptly Harry pulls his fingers out, flips Louis around, and kisses him hard on the mouth. While still keeping their lips together, Harry grasps the back of his thighs, hoists them up, and wraps Louis’ legs around his waist. Louis hisses as their bare cocks rub together. Harry grabs the lube off the table next to them, squeezes some into Louis’ hand, and motions for him to slick him up.

Harry sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites down as Louis slowly works the lube over Harry’s hard cock. “Ready?” Harry whispers into Louis ear, while lightly nibbling on his earlobe. Louis nods frantically.

Harry pulls back slightly so he can line himself up at Louis’ entrance. He looks Louis right in the eyes as he pushes in tortuously slow.

“Okay?” Harry asks once he’s bottomed out, slowly circling his hips.

“Jesus, Styles. I’m fine. Just fucking move already.”

With that Harry pulls out until just the tip is still inside and snaps his hips forward fast and hard. Louis cries and throws his head back against the wall, his eyes slipping shut. Louis can feel bruises starting to form on his hips where Harry is gripping him tight. Harry works up a good momentum then, giving it to him steady and deep.

“Fuck, Lou, you’re so tight.” Harry moans. “Feels so good around my cock.”

Louis moans at that and runs his nails along the long expanse of Harry’s back, watching as the muscles in his arms bulge with the effort of holding Louis up. Harry leans in to suck bruises on Louis neck, moaning against his skin. Harry’s pumping into him hard and fast, hitting Louis’ prostate with every snap of his hips. Louis pulls Harry head from his neck so he can bring him in for a wet and sloppy kiss.

Louis can feel Harry getting close because his thrusting has become sporadic, and he lets Louis know just that.

“Louis.” Harry says breathlessly, gripping tighter onto Louis’ hips. “’m getting close.”

Louis whines and nods in agreement. Harry removes his right hand from Louis hip to grip Louis’ cock. Louis then realizes Harry is only holding him up with one arm, and the thought makes his head swirl. Harry’s working his hand over Louis’ dick in a blur, twisting on the upstrokes. He runs his thumb along the slit, and that’s all it takes. Louis comes hard with Harry’s name on his lips, spilling over both his and Harry’s stomach. Harry strokes and kisses him through it, thrusting into him nice and hard. Harry follows shortly after spilling inside Louis, filling him with warmth.

They stay like that for awhile just kissing each other sloppily until they both come down from their orgasms. Louis hisses as Harry pulls out, too oversensitive. Harry places Louis’ feet back on the ground and Louis promptly slides down the wall and onto the floor.

Harry chuckles. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

\--

They take a nice long shower together, rinsing off the sweat and grime from their show as well as their romp against the wall. Harry takes a washcloth and wipes of the dried come from both of their stomachs. He gently massages shampoo into Louis’ hair, Louis moans and leans into the touch. Louis then does the same with Harry.

“I love you.” Louis says.

“I love you more.” Harry says back.

They dry each other off and climb into bed. Harry lays flat on his back and Louis curls up against his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m exhausted, but I’m still buzzing from the show.”  Harry admits. “I’m never going to get tired of this.”

“You were born for the stage, babe.” Louis tells him.

“I was born to be with you.”

Louis blushes and nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck. He loves his boy so much; it’s a little overwhelming at times. But he knows Harry feels the same way, he knows that they are in this together, forever. They don’t say anything after that, just lying together letting sleep take them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://www.ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
